


The humans do it, and I want to try it

by Silvaxus



Series: SPN Heaven & Hell Bingo 2019 [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Angel Wings, Beta Balthazar (Supernatural), Knotting, M/M, Multi, Omega Gabriel (Supernatural), SPN A/B/O Bingo, SPN Heaven and Hell Bingo, SPN Song Challenge Bingo, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2019, Wax Play, nestmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 11:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20339365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: Balthazar, the ever-curious angel, sometimes watched the humans in situations where he should leave his Father’s newest creations alone. He often came back home with the weirdest ideas and things he wanted to try. As the Alpha of their nest, it was up to Castiel to help satisfy Balthazar’s curiosity.





	The humans do it, and I want to try it

**Author's Note:**

> Heaven & Hell Bingo Square: Calthazar  
Kink Bingo Square: Waxplay  
ABO Bingo Square: Lavender/Chamomile/ Cannabis  
Crow’s Bingo Square: Sassy Gabriel  
Song Bingo Square: Cherrie Pie - Warrent
> 
> Credits for the edits for my beloved Beta [CrowNoYami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowNoYami/pseuds/CrowNoYami)

Growling, Castiel slapped Balthazar on the sensitive inside of his thigh. The beta whined. His wings of polished bronze sprinkled with flecks of emerald green twitched and lay flat in their nest — an instinctive reaction to the growling Alpha between his legs.  
  
“Stop wiggling. You asked for this, and you’ll get it... on my terms.”  
  
Castiel saw that Balthazar wanted to argue, but before he could mutter a word, Castiel spread his wings in a high arc. His coal-black wings with primaries of ruby red seemed to consume every light filling their nest and Balthazar fell back onto the soft covers with a whimper while he lifted his chin to offer the Alpha his vulnerable throat.  
  
Satisfied at the immediate submission from his nestmate, Castiel snapped his wings shut and lowered them until they were lying on the soft bedding.  
  
Using his wing oil, Castiel had worked Balthazar open with his fingers, and the Alpha knew it wouldn’t be much longer until the Beta’s body would accept the domination from the stronger Alpha and produce his own slick. Not to an extent like an aroused Omega who got slick all over themselves but enough that an Alpha could take a Beta without any unwanted pain.  
  
Curling his fingers, Castiel found the angel’s slightly swollen prostate and rubbed it. In front of him, Balthazar moaned and tried to reach for his hard cock, but Castiel was not having it and slapped Balthazar’s hand away.  
  
“Evil bastard,” Balthazar cursed, and his eyes flashed in the dark blue, but Castiel leaned over him and snarled while showing the Beta his teeth. “Be careful who you call a bastard, I might turn into one. There are so many things I could do to you now that I have you spread out beneath me.”  
  
Pulling his fingers out, Castiel replaced them with his cock and pushed in until he bottomed out. Balthazar cried out at the sudden penetration and buried his hands in Castiel’s dark feathers. Growling at the tightness of the Beta under him, Castiel dug his fingers hard into Balthazar’s hips and pulled him up until the angel’s legs wrapped around his thighs. The angle was deep, and with every slow thrust, Balthazar moaned and almost ripped a few of Castiel’s feathers out.  
  
The Alpha enjoyed the tight heat of the Beta under him just like he bathed in the strangled sounds when his knot started to tug and drag over Balthazar’s rim. The scent of lavender and chamomile from Balthazar’s wings was thick and rich in the air around them, filling their nest. Castiel’s aroma of cannabis and dark chocolate heavy against the floral scents of the Beta.  
  
The door leading into their nest was suddenly pushed open, and the sweet scent of ripe strawberries and coffee mixed with the already prominent scents in the room, followed by the rich aroma of an aroused Omega.  
  
“Well, well, well... what do we have here? Turning Balthazar into your bitch again, Cassie? And here I thought that was my job.”  
  
Not stopping to push his still growing knot into the Beta’s slick hole, Castiel looked up and met Gabriel’s whiskey-colored eyes. The Omega’s wings of palest gold and nacre were held low but open, showing the Omega’s interest at the mating in front of him.  
  
Under Castiel, Balthazar snarled, but the sound turned into a broken, and wanton noise and Castiel watched the Omega grin a rather smug way.  
  
“_Swingin' in the living room swingin' in the kitchen. Most folks don't 'cause they're too busy bitchin'._ Don’t even try, Bal... I know firsthand how good Cassie’s knot feels. Just lay there and think of Texas while he ruins your pretty hole. I’m gonna sit here and watch you getting wrecked. Nice change of event’s not to be the one getting his ass pounded.”  
  
Balthazar was about to answer, Castiel could see it, but with his iron grip he still had on the Beta’s hips, the Alpha but pulled Balthazar into his next thrust before he pumped his release into the Beta’s tight heat. Groaning, Castiel knew he held too tight onto his nestmate, but he didn’t care at the moment when Balthazar didn’t protest while he was pumped full of Alpha cum just as Castiel’s knot reached its final size and locked them together.  
  
Breathing hard, Castiel couldn’t suppress a low growl when he smelled the sweet scent of his Omega’s slick, and arousal clouded Castiel’s mind. For a moment, Balthazar was utterly forgotten as the Beta moaned and groaned, captured in his pleasure, and so Castiel looked up to stare at the Omega in the room.  
  
Gabriel hadn’t even bothered to undress all the way. He just opened his jeans, pulled his cock out, and stared at his nestmates with hunger while jerking himself off. Snapping his teeth at the teasing Omega, Castiel searched between the covers after the things that made Balthazar come to Castiel in the first place.  
  
Holding up the small red candle and the lighter, Castiel looked from Gabriel down to Balthazar and interest flickered in the Omega’s eyes. Balthazar watched the flame of the lighter come to life and shivered as Gabriel leaned forward to get closer to his nestmates to get a better look.  
  
When the candle burned with a small flickering flame, all three angels observed the flame dance and warm the red wax until the first droplet of red wax fell and hit Balthazar in the middle of the chest.  
  
The angel hissed and looked with pleasure-clouded eyes at the splash of red color on his skin. Licking his lips, Balthazar nodded at Castiel who let the next droplet of wax fall. After the next five droplets, Castiel stopped to confirm the next step with Balthazar and watch the wax dropdown. Balthazar, still knotted tightly to Castiel, lay there with his wings and arms stretched out. Gabriel watched them with hunger in the eyes and powerful arousal in his scent.  
  
Meeting the Omega’s eyes, Castiel made sure Gabriel understood that he would be the next one hanging off the Alpha’s knot. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> For more of my insanity, find me on tumblr: [Silvaxus](https://silvaxus.tumblr.com/) You want on my taglist on tumblr? No Problem! Write me a message either here on Ao3 with your tumblr tag or write me on tumblr.


End file.
